Country x Reader
by Mirviana
Summary: Just a collection of Country x Reader stories I made up. Oui, there is smut! The stories are in the eyes of the reader (obiviously because I said Country x Reader three times now!) Enjoy !
1. Story 1- Britain x Reader

"Ugh.." you groaned as you heard a knocking at your door. It was 7 in the morning, so you had a pretty good idea of who it was. You got out of bed, and went to the front door. Opening it revealed Arthur, your best friend, wearing his exercising clothes. You blushed a little, you've always had deep feelings for Arthur, but never had the courage to tell him the truth. "Hey (Name), you said you'd help me train, and it's a beautiful morning for some running!" Arthur said, smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry Arthur, I forgot all about it. Come inside, I'll go get dressed." you said, yawning.

He nodded, and stood by the door while you went back to your room to change. You put on a tight exercising top, one that shows your stomach and is your favorite color, and some tight, black shorts. You wanted to look sexy for Arthur, even if you were exercising. "Are you ready yet?" Arthur called, as you put on your tennis shoes. "Coming!" you called back, and walked out of your bedroom. He was looking outside, turning to you as you approached. You giggled as he examined your clothing with widened eyes, and a blush on his face. You let his mind wander for a little before saying "Like what you see?" in a mocking tone.

He shook his head to clear his mind "I-I wasn't expecting you to wear that is all, n-now let's go, shall we?" he said nervously. You nodded, and after locking the door behind you, you two were off. It was going well, you were already running home with him, on the dirt path in the forest. You looked over and saw him staring at your top, particularly at your chest. You blushed, clearing your throat, and making an "ahem" type of noise, so he knew you saw him. He snapped out of it, blushing deeply. "I-I-I-I w-was just admiring the c-color is all, it's very attractive- I-I mean... I like the color." he stammered, trying to find a reason for drooling over your top for so long. Both of your faces were flushed red, and your mind was racing.

As your mind was off in space, you didn't look where you were going, and tripped on a root that was sticking up out of the ground. "Ah!" you yelled as you landed on your hands and knees. You scraped the palm of your hand, and your knees. "Shit, are you alright, (Name)?" Arthur asked as he helped you up. You nodded, but as you put pressure on your right ankle, it hurt really bad. You fell again, but the brit caught you. "You must have twisted your ankle, I'm very sorry (Name), this is all my fault." he said while he held you up. You stared into his big, green eyes, and he returned your stare. You were blushing like mad, and he was too.

Before you knew it, his face was getting closer to yours. Your blush deepened as he got oh-so close to planting a kiss on your lips, but he soon realized what he was doing, and pulled away. "Uh.. L-Let's get you home, shall we?" he said. You managed to get on his back so he could give you a piggy-back ride, he brought you to his house since your twisted ankle was his fault. When you got there, he put you in the bathroom, and instructed you to take a nice bath. "A-Are you sure?" you asked nervously, he nodded "You need to clean out those wounds. How's your ankle?" he said, smiling. You put some pressure on your right ankle, it didn't hurt so bad anymore "It's better, it still kind of hurts." you replied.

"Well, you may want to let it rest for a while, do you want to stay with me while that goes on?" he asked, blushing. "I'll think about it." you said simply, smiling at him. Obviously, this is what you had hoped for, and would say yes. You wanted to see how hard he'd try to get you to stay. He started the bath, and stayed until the tub was full. "Alright, call me if you need anything. Make sure you wash those wounds out well." Arthur instructed, then left you alone to bathe. You stripped off your clothes, then folded them and set them on the closed toilet seat. Carefully, you lowered yourself into the warm water, it felt nice so you decided to soak for a little before scrubbing.

You leaned your head back and closed your eyes. Suddenly, it sounded like the door opened, you figured Arthur just wanted a little peek at your wet body, so you pretended not to notice. After a while, you never heard the door close. You figured he had his fun, and you opened your eyes. Nobody was there, but the door was slightly opened, Arthur either forgot to close it all the way, or he was peeking that way. Oh well, you have soaked for long enough, you lifted your right leg out of the water, got some soap on your hand, and started to gingerly rub the soap on it. It hurt, but you knew it was worth it. You then returned it to the water, and washed the soap off. You did this for your other leg, and your palms, making sure they were nice and clean before carefully getting up, and draining the tub. As you stepped out, you noticed there were no towels here.

To make matters worse, your clothes were also gone! Arthur must have taken them, that's why the door opened. "Sneaky, scone-loving, git." you grumbled as you went to the door. You poked your head out and called for the bloody Briton. He was in front of the door in a flash, and smiled innocently at you as you gave him a death glare. "What's wrong?" he asked, you narrowed your eyes "Like you don't know! My clothes are missing, and there are no towels in here...and I'm cold." you growled.

You expected him to deny stealing your clothes and the towels, but he smirked "Okay, I stole them while your eyes were closed. Come now, open the door." he said. Your eyes widened, and a blush crept on your face. Your heart raced as you backed away from the door, careful to stay off your right ankle, as he opened it slowly. Self-conciously you covered yourself with your arms, but he calmly walked forward and pulled back your arms and kissed you passionately. "I love you (Name), I think I always have." you heard Arthur whisper as he broke the kiss, you were shocked, but replied confidently "I love you too Arthur."

During all this excitement, you put lots of pressure on your bad foot. It hurt, and you flinched. Arthur snapped out of his lust for a moment to make sure you were okay, then he picked you up. "Let's go somewhere more appropriate." he said in his sexy British accent. Carefully, he carried you to his bedroom, instantly you knew what he was about to do. "A-Arthur..." you whimpered as he set you gently down on the bed, he smiled at you "Yes, love?" he asked as he stripped. "Be gentle...I've never done this before..." you stated nervous. He pulled down his boxers, letting his hard member make it's appearance.

"Don't worry (Name), it will only hurt for a bit." he soothed, making you feel better. The brit climbed on top of your naked, wet body, and started to tease your clit with his finger. The sudden pleasure made you shudder, and moan, which only caused the Briton to slip that finger into your wet hole. He smirked, and kissed your neck softly. Soon, he slipped a second finger in, and looked for your g-spot. When he hit it, he knew. because you began to squirm under him and mewl in pleasure. Finally, he decided it was time to enter you. He pulled his fingers out, and started to prod his member at your entrance.

You gripped the sheets, and nodded for him to put it in. He kissed you and gently slipped it in, the pain was almost unbearable, but he waited for you to get use to him being inside you. "Are you okay for me to continue, (Name)?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. You took a deep breath and said "Yes, go ahead." shakily. He smiled and kissed you passionately, thrusting into you and sending waves of pleasure through your body. The pain soon disappeared, and you began to moan, loud.

"Say my name, (Name)." Arthur panted as he picked up speed and power. "Nngh.. A-Arthur~!" you moaned, panting as well. This made him smirk, and he suddenly got a burst of power and speed that caught you off guard. He pounded into your sweet spot, making you tense with the pleasure. You felt yourself getting close, and panted "Ar-Arthur... I-I'm close..." he let out his own moan as, before he could answer, you came. Your walls tightened around his member, and he soon released his seed in you.

He pulled out of you and kissed you as he did, then settled beside you. "I love you so much (Name)..." he said, pulling you close to cuddle. "I've always loved you, Arthur." you said happily as he pulled the covers over your bodies. The excitement of everything wore you two out, and the Brit was warm with a comforting scent. You could tell he was already sleeping, so you decided to do the same. _'Today... my dreams came true...'_ you thought as you closed your eyes.

* * *

**I apologize for any errors, especially near the end. It's 1:13 AM as I upload this, I'm quite tired. I'm going to be working on another Country x Reader tomorrow, though I don't know who it's going to be.**

**It's between America, and France. Feel free to suggest things in PM or the reviews, though if I get 100 requests for one country, I probably won't do that country 100 times. I don't know what to limit it to, I guess it all depends on when my mind runs out of ideas for that character and you.**

**Please, tell me what you think! Feedback and Suggestions make me happy!**

**Passez une bonne journée!**


	2. Story 2- France x Reader (NO SMUT)

**No smut in this one (I know I said these would have smut in it, but I kind of got lost in the romantic moment, and I like it like this. I WILL make one with France with smut, don't you worry).**

* * *

You were walking to your friend Francis' house. You two had been friends for a very long time, and you started to grow feelings for him. He never did anything perverted to you, and actually respected you and your personality, saying that you had a beautiful one. You knocked on the door to his beautiful mansion, and waited. He answered the door and smiled "Oh, bonjour (Name)! Come in, s'il vous plaît." he said, and you walked inside. You could smell the food he was cooking, and it smelt delicious.

He took you to the living room and poured you some champagne, which you were a little hesitant to drink. "Don't worry, (Name). It's only a light alcoholic beverage, and it's 'ow we French people lighten ze mood while ze food iz prepared." he told you, then went to go continue cooking. As you drank it, Francis only came out to talk to you when he had time. You knew if Francis was preparing it instead of his chefs, it was special.

Thankfully, Francis' other guests came soon. You answered the door for him, and saw Arthur and Alfred. "Came here together, eh?" you mocked, smirking. "It's not like that (Name)!" Arthur yelled. "Sure it isn't. Anyways, come in." you said, letting them pass you and go to the living room. "Bonjour, mes amis! 'ave some of ze food and zome champagne, s'il vous plaît." he said. You three munched on the small appetizers and drank champagne, and talked with each other until Francis called you into the dining room.

You sat next to Francis, and Arthur sat across from you, Alfred sitting next to him. His chef brought cheese soufflé and salmon mousse. Then the main course came, it was red meat, which was very delicious and was served with red wine. There was a cheese plate with various different cheeses, and came with fruit, nuts, and a baguette. After you all ate, dessert was served, and it was small. You didn't mind, the taste overpowered the small portion.

Then the coffee was served, with dark chocolate to make it taste better. Arthur had tea though, which Alfred and you teased him about. "'ey (Name), you can stay with me if you want." he said. You nodded, smiling. "Are you sure you really want to stay with Francis alone?" Arthur asked, smirking. You glared at him "I would love to stay with Francis." you growled. All of the sudden, thunder roared throughout the house. "Well... it looks like we're staying too, dudes." Alfred said, since he and Arthur walked here.

"Great... I'd better not hear any squeaking in one of your beds tonight!" you teased, making both Arthur and Alfred blush "Sh-Shut up!" Arthur yelled. "Don't say such things to (Name)! If you guys can't get along, zhen you can leave." Francis said as he began to clear the table. You helped him, and Arthur and Alfred were in the living room, probably having a make-out session on the couch. "Hey, thanks for standing up for me, Francis. I'm so lucky to have a good friend like you." you said, smiling at him as you two washed the dishes.

"Don't mention it, (Name). Zhey 'ave no right to talk to a belle dame, such as yourself." he said, glancing over at you and smiling. You blushed deeply, and he took notice. He dried his hands then put his head on your forehead "Are you okay (Name)? You're very warm." he asked, expressing his concern which made you blush deeper. "I-I-I'm fine." you stuttered, making him smile "'ey (Name), do you want to sleep in my bed tonight? It's très confortable!" he asked, taking his hand from your head and walking to the living room with you.

"Wh-What? I couldn't just take your bed! I-It's yours!" you told him, shocked that he'd even ask that. He turned and pulled you into a kiss so fast, you didn't have time to react. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, and explored as you returned his kiss. When the kiss finally broke he smiled "Belle, I never said I wouldn't be with you in my bed." he chuckled, winking at you. Your blush returned, more red than ever. "Je t'aime, (Name)." he whispered and kissed you again. When the kiss broke you said "I love you too, Francis."

Your mind was still running as you sat next to Francis in the living room, pretending to listen to their conversations. You merely stared into the face of whoever was talking, and being lost in your own thoughts, _'That didn't really happen... did it? It couldn't have...'_ you glanced at Francis. _'He's probably just drunk from all the wine he drank, there's no way he could be in love with me... he always has a crowd of pretty girls to follow him... girls who are prettier than me...'_ you were so lost in thought, tears welled up in your eyes. Francis noticed you staring at him, practically crying "Eh, (Name). Could you come with moi for a little." he said, grabbing your wrist and dragging you to the kitchen.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, belle? (What's wrong, beautiful?)" he asked, holding your hands so you didn't try to wipe the forming tears away and pretend you were fine. "It's nothing..." you muttered, staring at your feet. "Don't lie to me, I know zhere's something bothering you (Name)." he said in a stern-concerned way. The tears started to spill from your eyes as you hugged him tight and sobbed "I don't know why, I just can't believe that you'd love someone like me when you have lots of more beautiful girls that follow you around like you're God or something! Please, if this is some sick joke or just the wine talking, knock it off!" you yelled into his chest.

Arthur and Alfred didn't hear because you were muffled from Francis' shirt, but he heard you just fine, and understood why you would be upset over it. "Oh (Name)... I only brought zhose masdemoiselles 'ome to fill ze void in my 'eart from not 'aving you in my life, and not being able to see you very often. Je t'aime, et toi seulement (I love you, and you only)." he said, his own tears starting to fall from his eyes. You stared up at him, and kissed him passionately.

Your heart sang, _'He really does love me.'_ you thought happily. He returned your kiss, and brushed his stubble on your cheek when it broke just to hear you giggle. You two walked back to the living room, and you started paying attention to the stories the others were telling, though you didn't really have anything to say yourself. After a while, you got bored and escaped them without much problem. You walked through the halls in Francis' house, which was huge.

Soon, they were all getting tired, and just guessed you had already gone to bed ahead of them. Arthur and Alfred went to the guest room, which was pretty far from Francis' room, but you were flipping through some papers you found in his nightstand. They were all love letters, for you of course, that Francis had either not finished, or scribbled some failed lines out. You gasped as he opened the door and found you reading them "(N-Name)! 'ow long 'ave you been reading zhose?" he asked, panicking.

"For a while, they're very beautiful Francis." you said, going back to reading the one you had in your hand. He blushed "Y-You zhink so? I zhought zhey were cheesy, so I never sent them to you.. like I planned." he muttered, you set them aside and walked up to him, hugging him tight "I love you and I love your love notes, Francis." you whispered, smiling happily. "Je t'aime (Name), you 'ave no idea 'ow 'ard it is for me to express 'ow I feel for you." he said, kissing you passionately. When the kiss broke you stared into each others eyes "I have a pretty good idea." you finally said, smirking.

* * *

**Argh! I feel terrible for not putting any smut in this! I tried to make the dinner as realistic as possible, but I forgot the Digestif. There's a good reason for that, but I didn't put that reasoning in the story. The reason I didn't let them have a digestif moment is because it's usually for men, where they drink alcohol to help burn fat. 1st, Arthur gets weird when he drinks. 2nd, Francis doesn't allow Alfred to drink, claiming he's still too young. And 3rd, the Digestif is only for MEN, and the reader is supposedly a female in this story. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Next is America, so I will get on that. After America, they will be surprises as to who the reader will have an adventure with next (unless some people suggest things, that is!), so I eagerly await the results of America's story (as I am still putting it together in my mind)!**


	3. Story 3- America x Reader

**SMUT, SMUT, AND MORE SMUT! Sorry this one took so long, I kept saying to myself "Work on your story." but ended up being lazy and not being able to. So here is America x Reader~! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Alfred's POV)

I just got home when my phone rang, when I answered it I heard my best friend, (Name), crying quite hard it sounded "(N-Name)? What's wrong, are you okay?" I asked, she tried to compose herself and answered "M-Me an-and Arthur h-had a fight. I-It was re-really bad and w-we broke up!" she sobbed. "Oh my god, dude! Do you want to come over and talk about it?" I asked, shocked by this. At the same time, I was also cheering on the inside. I had a huge crush on (Name), maybe she'll fall for me... I'd treat her better than that bastard.

"S-Sure, I'll be over soon." she sniffed, finally calming down. When we hung up, I got her favorite ice cream out of the freezer, and my favorite ice cream. Whenever (Name) had a problem, she'd come to me and we'd eat ice cream and talk about it. It's not a girl thing, I just like ice cream and will do anything to eat it! Anyways, she got here quickly, and ran to my couch when I let her in. I walked over, helped her open her ice cream, then sat next to her, digging into my own.

I listened to her explain the fight, hugging her a couple times when she had troubles calming down. I muttered on accident "I wouldn't treat you like that.." and blushed when I noticed what I said. She looked at me, also blushing "Wh-What was that?" she asked. I was silent for a long time, but then finally decided it was time to confess. "Okay (Name), I know your totally heartbroken right now, but I love you. I have for a long time, and seeing how that British asshole treats you just pisses me off! The way you always run back to him... I don't get it..." I said, preparing for the worst answer possible.

* * *

"Oh... Alfred." you said to him, you never knew he felt that way about you! You felt that way about him too, and there was a part of the story you left out. "Listen, Al. There's something I didn't tell you. Let me start over from the beginning. Arthur found some pictures I had drawn about you and me, they were very detailed.. and very dirty... he got mad, and broke up with me. I told him I was going to your house, so he threw one of his scones at me and told me not to come back." you confessed.

Alfreds eyes opened wide "So.. that means you love me too?" he asked, hopeful. You nodded, blushing deeply. He hugged you tightly and kissed you roughly, but passionately. "I promise, I'll never treat you like Arthur did. If you need some time to heal, I'd understand." he said hesitantly. You shook your head "Nah, I've loved you for a while. Just being able to say it is really helping." you said happily, smiling for the first time in a while.

You two cuddled on the couch until he finally asked "Hey (Name), do you wanna live with me like you use to with Arthur? We can go get your stuff now if you want." which made you think for a minute before nodding. He cleaned up the ice cream, then you two went to the car. When he pulled up to Arthurs house, you had to take deep breaths to stay calm. He held your hand while you were both in the car "It's okay, I won't let him do anything." he promised. You felt better, then you both walked to the door.

Alfred knocked on the door, and a drunk Arthur answered the door "What?" he slurred, his cheeks flustered. "I'm here for my stuff, Arthur." you said coldly, he glared at you, then let the two of you in. Alfred packed all your things into boxes, and packed them into the car. He only left you alone with Arthur for a few moments at a time, and when he did you ignored Arthur. One of the times, though, Alfred was having a hard time getting a box into the car, and Arthur made a move.

"Come on *hic*... you're not really gonna *hic* leave." he said, sounding quite angry. "No Arthur, I am leaving. I love Alfred now, not you." you snapped, he looked shocked, but it soon turned into anger "I'm the *hic* best you had, you wanker! If your relationship crumbles *hic* don't come crawling back to me!" he yelled and stomped away. Al ran back inside "What happened?" he asked, you shook your head "Nothing, just Arthur being difficult." you told him.

He sighed "Well, that's the last of the boxes, lets go." he said, putting his arm around you and walking you back to the car. Arthur glared at you two from the doorway as you drove away, and for a moment.. he actually looked sad, but you didn't care anymore. When you got home you unpacked your things in Alfred's room, but didn't hear him sneak up behind you. He hugged your waist and kissed your neck from behind "Al, you scared me." you giggled.

"I love you." he muttered, and you smiled "I love you too." you said, he leaned into you, making you both fall onto his bed. "How about we do some of the things you drew in those pictures." he asked, smirking, which made you blush like mad. Still, you wanted to, and you could tell Al wanted it more than anything. You nodded, and he kissed you. As your tongues wrestled, his hand slipped under your shirt and played with your breasts.

You broke the kiss to moan, and he took this chance to take your shirt off completely. He unhooked your bra and threw it on the floor somewhere, then continued to play with your breasts, staring into your (color) eyes with his lust-filled blue ones. You smirked and somehow got him to lay on his back, he blushed and smiled at you. You thought it was only fair that if you were shirtless, he had to lost something too, so you got his pants off and started to tease his member through his boxers.

"Nngh.. (N-Name)" he moaned, making you smirk. You teased him for a little while, then pulled off his boxers and took him into your mouth. He moaned as you sucked him off, only to be surprised when he was feeling close, so surprised he didn't have time to hold it back "(Name)... I-I.." he said, being too late to finish the sentence before he released his seed into your mouth. You released his member and sat up, proud of your work, but before you could react, Alfred pinned you on your back, smirking.

"Now it's your turn." he said, pulling off his shirt and your pants, then started to rub your vital reigons through the fabric of your panties. You were already soaking wet, and that just made him smile. He pulled your panties off, and slipped a finger into your wet hole, pumping it in and out of you. "Ahh~.. Al! Mmh.." you moaned, which made him enter another finger. After a while, you felt yourself getting close, you tilted your head back "Alfred... I'm c-close.." you moaned.

He went until you came, then made out with you, prodding his member at your entrance. When the kiss broke he whispered "Are you ready for the hero, (Name)?" which made you crazy turned on. You gave him a nod, and he thrust into you. Your virginity had already been taken by Arthur, you both knew that, but Al didn't seem to mind. You moaned as he instantly found you g-spot, and started to pound into it. It wasn't long before you were both close.

"(Name).. I-I'm close again.." he moaned as he was going as fast as he could go, and pounding into you as hard as he could. You bit your lip for a moment then said "M-Me too.." as you dug your nails into his back. The feeling overwhelmed you both, and you came together. You both panted as Alfred pulled out of you and settled beside you. He pulled you into a cuddle as you both drifted off to sleep.

"Al?" you said, looking up at him, he looked at you "Yes (Name)?"

"I love you." you whispered, smiling.

"I love you too." he chuckled, and you both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Wow, this one really took longer than I hoped to finish. The days have been kind of stressful lately, so I'd relax and not be able to type a decent smut scene due to tiredness. I hope you like this though!**

**Next is Russia, because it was requested! I already have an idea of what to do for it (I got the idea while I was drinking diet coke and wrote it down).**

**Have a wonderful day~!**


	4. Story 4- Russia x Reader

**WHY WAS THIS ONE SO HARD TO DO!? AHHHH!**

* * *

You were walking home enjoying the cold weather, you lived in Russia, and you had a few friends here. Including Ivan, who you had a crush on. It was a little one, nor was it a big one. It was a mega-ultra-super-huge crush. He was always so calm, and those beautiful purple eyes! He promised to help you if you needed help, which you had to call on him a few times to help you around. You were so lost in thought, you didn't notice the strange man walking behind you.

When you finally noticed, it was too late. He grabbed you and tried to drag you off somewhere, but instinct kicked in and you started fighting, since flight wasn't an option. You finally broke free, but he tripped you and you fell to the ground. You heard a familiar click...the man had a gun! You closed your eyes tightly, expecting him to shoot you and end your life. All of the sudden, you heard another noise, kind of like... someone getting hit with a pipe?

You opened your eyes and looked behind you to see Ivan, holding a lead pipe in one hand, and a bag full of bottles of vodka in the other. "Are you alright, (Name)?" he asked you, smiling like always. You smiled back at him, and stood up "Yeah, I'm fine." you said. _'Boy, how glad am I to see him...'_ you thought in relief. "Yao told me your heater doesn't work again, want to stay with me until I fix it?" he asked, actually looking a little concerned.

You blushed "S-Sure, that'd be great!" then with that, you followed him home. You liked going to Ivan's house, it was always warm and smelt really good. "Where's Yao?" you asked, he set the bag of vodka down in the kitchen "He's with Kiku for a little while, it's been lonely without him." he admitted, humming to himself as he put the bottles away. "Oh..." was the only thing you could think of to say. You sat down on the couch, and warmed up by the roaring fire that always seemed to be burning in his fireplace.

"I actually was looking for you, then I saw you on my way home. That guy that was following you tried to hurt you, da?" he said as he sat down next to you, you nodded, still kind of afraid of that. He chuckled "Don't worry, (Name). I won't let anyone hurt you." making your cheeks burn tomato red. You two sat in silence, your mind racing. Ivan broke the silence by saying "Thinking about people hurting you... it makes me... **kolkolkolkolkolkol**" he started chanting, and a purple aura appeared around the distressed russian.

"Uh..Uh.. it's okay Ivan, I'm okay!" you said, trying to calm him down. The aura disappeared and he stopped chanting to smile at you "Good." he said. Ivan kind of scared you, then it hit you "Hey Ivan, where's Toris and Raivis?" you asked, he had to think for a moment "They should be back tomorrow." he said, you nodded _'That didn't really answer my question...'_ you thought. Again, you both were silent, but the warmth from the fire and the long night you were having made your eyes slowly start to close.

You instinctively leaned on Ivan, putting your head on his shoulder tiredly. "(Name)? You are tired, da?" he chuckled, making you blush once you noticed what you were doing "U-Uh... yeah, a little." you said, with that he picked you up, bridal style, and took you to his bed. "I love you, Ivan..." you yawned, blushing deeply when you realized you had done that too. "I love you too, (Name)." he said simply. He placed you on the bed, but told you not to sleep yet.

"(Name), you want to fuck, da?" he asked sweetly. "Wh-Wh-What?" you stuttered, he nodded "You heard me, I hear if you have sex before sleeping you have good dreams. I want you to have good dreams." he said, you were at a loss for words. Finally, after collecting your thoughts, you nodded "Al-Alright..." you muttered, he got off the bed and started to strip, asking you to do the same. You did, of course, not wanting to make him angry or anything.

He left his boxers on and you still had your bra and panties on, you couldn't help but stare at his well-toned chest. Under that coat, you would've never guessed. His purple eyes were now full of lust, which, to be honest, turned you on majorly. "You ready, da?" he asked as he climbed on top of you, you nodded. He kissed you as he unhooked your bra and threw it. You moaned as his warm, soft hand played with one of your breasts, and the other teased your womanhood through your panties.

After a bit of teasing, he slipped off your panties and began to pump one of his fingers in and out of your wet hole. The kissing had stopped at this point because Ivan wanted to hear you moan, which you did. He then, unexpectedly, took off his boxers and pulled his finger out of your hole. In it's place he prodded you with his manhood. "You are ready, da?" he asked, you took in a deep breath, then nodded. He quickly shoved it in as far as it would go, making you feel unbearable pain.

"Ow it hurts!" you whimpered, gripping the sheets so hard, your knuckles went pale. "It will only hurt for a little." Ivan promised, but he was a lot bigger than you thought. You took a little to get use to it, then nodded for him to continue. He happily started to thrust in and out of you, loving your moans and your tight womanhood on his thick manhood. He was slow at first, but after the pain faded completely you demanded he go faster.

He loved it when you told him what to do, so he obliged. "Say my name, da?" he said, panting. You kissed him, then moaned "Ahh~ Ivan.. I'm close~!" he nodded "Nngh.. me too.." he said. Soon, you both came together. It felt great as his hot seed filled you, and your sweet release. He pulled out of you and settled beside you, you moved closer and you two cuddled. "I love you, Ivan." you whispered as you drifted off to sleep. "I love you too, (Name)." he replied, chuckling.

You looked up at him, confused "(Name)? Become one with mother russia, da?" he asked, giving you a creepy smile and a more intense stare. _'What have I got myself into?'_ you thought.

* * *

**Well, Reader-chan... What ****_HAVE _****you gotten yourself into? I don't think I'm right with the sex and the dreams thing... don't quote me on that.**

**I just checked how many views this thing had... 361!? I.. I.. I love all of you! T_T**

**I am not worthy!**

**Alright, well! Next I shall be writing one of Denmark (I'm gonna try anyways, someone requested it, and even though I'm unsure of my abilites with it since I've only seen the nordic countries ONCE, I will try my best. If all goes well, I may even write one of Norway!**

**Have a wonderful day~!**

***NOTE* Toris is Lithuania and Raivis is Latvia.**


	5. Story 5- Denmark x Reader (NO SMUT)

**Again, another smutless one. It's my first Denmark one, and I think it turned out well without it. Any future ones may have smut in it.**

* * *

Thunder roared through your house as you hugged a couch pillow, whimpering in fear as your home shook. You were left alone, your sister/brother having to finally leave you for his/her country after visiting you for a month. You and your sister/brother had always been best friends, with the exception of a few fights here and there, but what family didn't have those moments? Your sister/brother and you were both personifications of countries, you being (Country), and him/her being (Country).

You really hated being alone, and hated even more being alone during a storm. You tried to relax, but another roar of thunder made you scream into the soft pillow you had a death-hug on. After it faded, you grabbed your phone and dialed the only person you wanted to see. Mathias, otherwise known as Denmark. He was one of your best friends, but unlike the others, you two were...closer. You had a huge crush on him, but didn't care, you needed him.

* * *

(Mathias' POV)

I was laying in my bed, thinking about (Name). She was so beautiful, and recently I haven't been able to hang out with her because her sibling was visiting. I was pretty sure they were gone now, but it was late, and storming outside. _ 'I love (Name) so much... I should just call her and confess.'_ I thought, but before I could grab my phone, it started ringing with (Name)'s ringtone, which was Diamonds by Rihanna (**I don't know**).

Shocked, I answered "Hey (Name), what's up?" I asked, she sounded like she was crying! "M-Mathias.. c-could you come over f-for the night? I'm s-scared..." she whimpered, "Uh-Uh, sure I'll be right over!" I said, hanging up and getting dressed. I practically ran to her house, not minding the storm. _'I wonder why she's crying, did something bad happen!? God, I hope not.'_ I thought frantically. When I got there, I knocked on the door and yelled "(Name)? It's Mathias, open up!"

* * *

You opened the door for him, tears streaming down your face. He gave you a bear hug, and closed the door for you "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked before he let you go. "I'm scared of the storm, and I'm alone... I want you to make things better like you always do." you said, blushing a little. He smiled "Geez, you scared me! I thought something really REALLY bad happened, but don't worry, I'll make all your fears disappear!" he said happily as he took his long black coat off and hung it up.

You quickly fled to the couch, resuming to hug the life out of the couch pillow, if it had a life that is. Mathias turned on the lamp, which you didn't do because you were afraid that if you moved something might attack you, or once you turned on the light, a murderer would be standing there to get you. He then sat down next to you on the couch and turned on the television, hoping to distract you from the storm. It worked for a little, but then a bright flash of lightning, followed by a horrifying roar of thunder, broke your attention away from it.

You yelped in fear and hugged Mathias, replacing the couch pillow for him. He blushed like mad, as did you when you realized what you just did. You let go of him, and looked away. "Hey, if you need to hug me (Name), don't hesitate to do so." he chuckled, making you blush more. _'Well, it looks like I'm going to have to try harder to get her attention away from the storm. It's really loud though, I don't know what to do.'_ Mathias thought.

A whole hour passed of Mathias trying to distract you from the terrible storm outside, all his attempts failed miserably. He thought of what to do, when the power suddenly went out, making you yell "Oh great!", Mathias sighed, as another flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by another roar of thunder that terrified you. He hated seeing you like this, usually you were so calm, and sometimes hyper when you were really happy. He was determined to make this better.

He picked you up, bridal style, and started carefully making his way up the stairs and into your room. He knew exactly what to do next time a flash frightened you, which was a painfully long time for him, even though it was only maybe two minutes. As soon as it flashed, Mathias forced you into a hug. You were shocked, and blushed wildly. Before the thunder came he whispered into your ear "Jeg elsker dig." which you understood.

You were so shocked, that it took your mind off the thunder that boomed soon after. Mathias mentally cheered_ 'My idea worked!'_, but wait... he just confessed to (Name). He blushed, feeling nauseous with fear until you said "I love you too." and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but returned the kiss. Another flash of lightning went by unnoticed, but the storm was slowly fading away. After cuddling with Mathias for a while, you fell asleep.

* * *

(Mathias' POV)

My mind was racing, I just confessed to (Name)... and she confessed too! I would've never thought, but my dreams came true today. (Name) was fast asleep, clinging to me as I was to her, but soon I saw the light in the living room come back on. I, reluctantly, escaped her cuddling, and turned on lights as I went by them. I turned off the living room light, and the other lights I had turned on, and returned to (Name). She was still asleep, as peaceful as ever.

"Jeg elsker dig, Mathias." I heard her say in her sleep as I crawled back into bed to cuddle her. She tiredly wrapped her arms around me once I was settled, feeling her warm body against mine.

"Jeg elsker også dig, (Name)." I whispered back, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**I have to admit, I'm starting to love the Nordic countries. Sorry for not putting smut in this one, I typed it at 2:30 AM and it's now 3:50 AM. I'm soooo tired, but I can't help but think that this story is going to be my reality (almost).**

**My family is going to pick up my sister from college in the upper peninsula (Because I live in Michigan and just told the world where I live... *cough* maybeIshouldjustshutup *cough*...). Anyways, I have to stay here to hold down the fort, but honestly... I HATE BEING LEFT ALONE!**

**Oh March 1st, how I dread thee...**

**Have a wonderful day~! Next is Norway!**


	6. Story 6- Norway x Reader

**Yay Norway! *Tired cheer***

**It's 1:00 AM as I upload this, I'm so tired...**

* * *

Norway, also known as Lukas Bondevik, and the man whom you had a crush on. He was always so calm, and quiet. His eyes are usually hard to read, and he almost always spoke in a monotone. Even with all that, you still fell for him.

First, I guess I should tell you a few things about your situation right now. You were Finland's, or Tino Väinämöinen's, sister, (Name) of (Country). You had (hair length), (hair color) hair, and (color) eyes. Right now you were sitting in the living room with the other Nordic countries as they argued over God knows what, you really weren't paying attention, you were just looking at whoever was talking.

You weren't in the mood to argue, you were extremely tired. Last night, you couldn't get a wink of sleep because you were thinking about Lukas.

"(Name)? Are you alright?" Tino asked you, trying to keep his voice quiet. He had slipped past Denmark while he argued with Iceland to check on you.

"I don't know big brother," you muttered back to him, "I think I'm going to go back to my room." and with that, you got up and left.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other countries, of course, as Tino just sadly watched you go. They had stopped arguing just to watch you leave, but you didn't notice.

The only thing on your mind was sleep, something you desperately wanted. "What's wrong with her?" Lukas asked, a tiny bit of concern in his voice.

"I don't know! She seemed kind of tired and bored, and she didn't even eat her breakfast this morning!" Tino said, flailing his arms to make his point.

"Maybe she's sick." Sweden said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Meanwhile, you had changed into your nightwear, and crawled back into bed to sleep. Within a few moments, you were out.

"She doesn't look sick, maybe she was just tired?" Denmark whispered. All of the nordic boys were peeking into your room as you slept.

"Well, she always gets good rest every night! It's not like her to just... not sleep!" Tino said, staring at you with brown eyes full of concern. You'd never been like this before, so he had a right to be worried.

"We should wake her up so she sleeps at night." Iceland suggested, making all the nordics look at him, the two who actually showed emotion giving him a look that said _'Are you insane?'_

It's true, when you were woken up before you wanted to, you were snappy, and grumpy, even to Tino! Even Denmark was afraid of waking you up, so when they were wondering who should do it, he went back to the living room. Sweden also left, and Tino followed, leaving Emil and Lukas.

"You have the crush on her, you do it!" Emil hissed and ran off, Mr. Puffin flying to keep up with him. Lukas sighed, then looked back into your room at you.

_'I really don't want to wake her up... she's cute when she's asleep...'_ he thought, but started to blush when he got an idea.

* * *

You groaned angrily when you felt someone shaking you "Go away, Tino, I'm super tired!" you complained.

"Guess again." a familiar monotone voice appeared, making your eyes snap open and a blush appear on your face.

"O-Oh, Lukas! Did you need something, I'm really tired, bu-but I guess I could wake up for a little." you said nervously as you sat up, facing the Norwegian.

He stared into your (color) eyes and sighed "Look, (Name), I love you, I have for a long time." he said quickly, blushing a little again. The only reason he didn't say it in his native tongue, was because you didn't know it.

"I love you too, Lukas!" you said, hugging him tightly. He hugged you back, then pulled away only to kiss you. His kiss was soft, but full of passion.

"So, since we're in bed..." he said suggestively, smirking. You knew where this was going, and blushed more red than paint!

"B-But what about the others?" you asked, watching as he walked to your door and closed it, locking it as well.

"They'll manage." he chuckled, taking off his shirt and revealing his well-toned body. He then returned to your bed and kissed you, slipping a hand up your shirt and playing with your breasts, since you slept without a bra on under your (color) night shirt.

"Ahh.. Lukas~!" you moaned as the kiss broke, he smirked and took your shirt and pants off faster than you would've imagined. He took off his own pants and started to tease your womanhood through your panties. You bit back moans, which displeased Lukas.

"Oh (Name), do I have to punish you?" he whispered seductively into your ear, making you more wet. He smirked and pulled off your panties and his boxers, placing his hard member at your entrance.

"Ready?" he asked, you took a deep breath and nodded. He slowly slid himself into you, making you yelp as your virginity was taken. Tears started to fall from your eyes, but Lukas brushed them away, waiting for you to tell him when to move.

After a few seconds, you nodded, allowing him to start slowly thrusting himself in and out of you, making you moan his name.

You two had completely forgotten about the four countries downstairs, so while you two were having a little fun, Tinos skin paled whiter than a ghost and he almost fainted at the noises of his little sister and his best friend. Sweden took him out for ice cream to help him recover.

Denmark just laughed "Looks like Norge got some, and with (Name) too! Niiice." which earned him a punch from Iceland. They left, so know you two were alone.

"Ahh! Lukas I'm close!" you moaned, digging your nails into his skin as you came, your walls tightening around his member. He groaned in pleasure and went as fast as he could before releasing his load inside you. As you both caught your breath, he pulled out of you and cuddled beside you, pulling the covers over himself and you.

The two of you started to drift off to sleep happily "Rakastan sinua, Lukas." you murmured, but he didn't understand Finnish.

You noticed and smiled "I love you, Lukas."

"I love you too, (Name)."

When you and Lukas woke up the next morning, Tino scolded you both, still a little shaken from that. Denmark laughed his ass off, but was soon being choked with his own tie by Lukas, which made you laugh.

_'Maybe I should sleep early more often.'_ you thought.

* * *

**Norway, why did it take so long to make a lemon about you?**

**I need to hurry and upload this, I can feel sleep taking over! Anyways, so next I'm going to TRY to do an Estonia x Reader (I'll give it my best shot), but if I can't do it I'll do Sweden. Then after that, Lithuania (God, I hope I spelled that right...).**

**Have a wonderful day~!**


	7. Story 7- Ireland x Reader (NO SMUT)

"Eh (Name)!" you heard a certain Irishman call from across the meeting room. You didn't want to look up at him, since you were in the middle of reading a very interesting book. Being the country of (Country), you saw him often at World Meetings. He was Ireland.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya', (Name). Yer' not wearin' green today!" he chuckled as he prepared to pinch you, that is, until you revealed the necklace he'd bought for you with a green four leaf clover on it.

"I guess ye' are wearin' green!" he said before laughing. Ireland, or Patrick, was shorter than most men, and just loved to get wasted on St. Patrick's Day. You usually had to get up in the middle of the night to go pry his hand from a mug of ale, and drag his wasted ass back to your house, where the next day you'd have to take care of him, since he was hungover.

Still, you fell in love with that brownish-orange hair, those bright green eyes, thickish eyebrows, and, of course, his freckles, that were oh-so beautifully splattered on his pale face. You finally snapped out of your thoughts when he stopped laughing, thank god he hadn't noticed you staring!

"Me brothers, Artie and Allistor aren't wearin' green either. Eh (Name), ye' go and pinch me brother Arthur, while I go'in git Allistor." he said to you in a lowered voice, smirking as he planned this out. You nodded, and saved the page on your book before putting it back in your bag. Patrick was already sneaking up behind his scottish brother, so you quickly made your way to where Arthur was sitting.

He was peacefully drinking tea, and didn't notice you, just like Allistor had his eyes closed, and didn't notice Patrick. Patrick flashed you a look, and you both mentally counted down from 3 before pinching their sides, earning horrified shrieks from both of them, and some tea spilling onto the table.

Ireland fled as soon as Scotland stood up, and started to taunt his older brother furthur by using his colorful Irish language. You, on the other hand, were so busy laughing, you didn't notice England get his spell book out. It was too late when you finally realized what was going on, the purple mist had surrounded you, noting that England was just a few words away from cursing you with something.

The last thing you heard was a terrified "(Name)!" from Ireland, and the last thing you saw was him running towards you, a worried, yet angry look on his face, then you fell to the floor, everything quickly turning black, and quiet.

-Time Skip from the awesome Prussia~-

When you woke up, you certainly weren't still in the meeting room. You were in a comfortable, white bed, in a somewhat bland looking room. 'Okay, the good news is, I'm not dead or in the hospital. The bad news, I have no idea where I am, or what happened after I blacked out.' you said in your mind.

You didn't want to try walking, your legs felt numb, but you checked, and they were still there and normal. Your arms were quite numb as well, but you could move them, and feel, unlike your legs. You looked around for something to make noise with when you found an alarm clock on the table. 'Whoever took me in will forgive me.' you concluded, and picked up the bulky object, throwing it at the door quite hard.

It made a loud noise, which was your goal, and didn't break! You mentally cheered as you heard someone running to your room on the other side of the door. The one who opened the door surprised you more than waking up in this bed.

It was a very frantic looking Ireland, probably thinking something had happened to you. He sighed in relief when he noticed you were okay, then tackled you with a hug. "What the hell happened?" you asked him, obviously angry.

"Me brother cast a sleepin' spell on ya', I thought he killed ya'!" Patrick said, obviously upset.

"Well, I'm okay. I can't feel my legs, though." you told him as he released the hug, and went to get the alarm clock.

"I can git Arthur for ya' if ye' want, and ye' can talk wif' him."

"Sure, but... could you give me the alarm clock?"

You waited for a few minutes, holding the clock, then the bushy-browed man who put you in this state came in. You motioned with your finger for him to come closer, and he did.

"Look love, I'm sorry I did that to you. I guess my anger got the best of m- OW!" he was interupted when you hit him in the head with the alarm clock, making it fall to pieces.

"That's what you get!"

"I guess I deserve it... but bloody hell you hit hard! YOU OWE ME A NEW ALARM CLOCK, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"EYEBROWS!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"EYEBROWS, EYEBROWS, EYEBROWS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YE'!" your arguing was cut off by Ireland, and you crossed your arms and looked away angrily.

"Well, as soon as I can walk again, I need to go home, and get my present for the Italy brothers. Their birthday is today, you know." you sighed, pulling the covers off you, and getting off the bed. You stood for a good 5 seconds before having to use the wall for support.

"Oh yeah, I forgot America was having a party for them. I'll go with you just in case you pass out again, or can't walk." Arthur suggested. He was going to the party anyways, but now he actually had something to do there except wish the two italians a happy birthday, get drunk, and probably embarrass himself.

"Oh HELL no! I am NOT going with you!" you spat, glaring daggers at the youngest of the Kirkland brothers.

"Well, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales are all going to the local pub to get drunk for St. Patrick's Day, so you have no bloody choice!" he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I cin go wit' (Name), since she do'sn' want ta' go wit' ye'," Patrick chuckled "it don't bother me none, I cin git drunk off me ass any day."

"Whatever, just take me home!" you demanded, and he helped you to his green car.

-Time Skip to the party (Oh look, a butterfly!)-

You stepped out of Patrick's car, then made sure your short green dress looked okay. On top of the Italy Brother's birthday party, it was also a St. Patrick's Day party. Your (length), (color) hair was done up all nice, and your (color) eyes shone in the light of the crazy American's house.

"Yo' (Name)! Glad you could make it! And you brought Ireland, way to rock, dude!" he yelled as he opened the door and fist pumped into the air. You couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Ya' like him, don't ya' lassie?" Patrick asked in a lowered tone, smiling. There was something different in his eyes though... was he... upset?

You shook your head "He's just a friend, I, uh... like someone else." you admitted, watching as his eyes lit up.

"Who be the lucky lad who stole yer' heart?"

"It's nobody important!"

"It's one o' me brothers, isn't it?" he teased, making you run inside America's house, embarrassed. Truth be told, you loved Patrick, but he doesn't have to know that... yet...

The party went well, the Italy brothers loved the presents you got them. You got Italy a gaming system that you brought from Japan, and Romano, a voodoo doll of Spain with some pins already stuck in it. You got to pinch Austria for not wearing green, and the two Kirkland brothers who attended the party, England and Ireland, got dead drunk. Looks like you were taking them home...

After the party, you, America, Spain, Japan, China, and Finland were assigned guests to drive home. You had to take France, England, and Ireland home, as well as pick Scotland and Wales up from the pub since they were starting to bother the rest of the customers, and the manager wanted them gone.

You had to pull over to seperate France and England more than three times before you kicked the drunk frenchman out of Ireland's car, and into his yard. You watched him to make sure he was able to get up, and stumble over to his door, which he was able to, driving away when the door to his mansion closed.

The next part was the hardest, getting Scotland and Wales into your car while at the same time preventing a drunk England from stripping, and running outside, and keeping a drunken Ireland quiet, then trying to keep them from making you crash Ireland's precious "lucky" car.

You breathed a sigh of relief when you pulled into the Kirkland's mansion garage, figuring they could get up to their rooms on their own. Scratch the part about getting everyone in the car to go home being the hardest thing, this was far worse. You were tired, and annoyed, so you roughly dragged each of the boy's dead weight into their rooms, and onto their bed, not being the slightest bit careful. You probably made England hit his head no less than 5 times, not that you regretted doing so.

The last brother you dragged to his room was the sexy irishman, whom you handled more carefully. After setting him lightly on his bed, you turned to leave, but a hand grabbed yours, making escape impossible.

You looked back at the drunk ginger man, who was now awake, and staring at you with those beautiful emerald green eyes with a goofy grin on his face. "(Name), don' go. I want ter' tell ya' somethin'." he said, his speech slurred.

"Alright," you turned to face him "what?"

"Is breá liom tú." he giggled in his native language, making you think for a minute.

"Is breá liom tú ró," you said, smiling happily "but how do I know you're not just saying that because you're drunk." you smiled fading.

"Now lissen 'ere, lassie, *hic* jus' because I be drunk, don't mean I be a liar." he said, staring at you seriously. You blushed at the sudden realization that he wasn't kidding, then smirked and kissed him. It tasted of whiskey, but it was nice.

He smirked into the kiss, and pulled you into a hug when it broke, then fell asleep, still hugging you with an iron grip. You sighed, looks like you'd be here for longer than you hoped.

* * *

**RAAHH, I was dead for like 2 weeks, BUT NOW I AM ALIVE AGAIN! I'm still working on another Country x Reader, but since it's St. Patrick's Day (and the Italy brothers birthday), I made a story for Deviantart. After uploading it there, I decided to upload it here too.**

**And here it is. Have fun, and thanks for reading~!**


End file.
